DreamWorks: Dragons Wiki
Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9.34.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9.32.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9.33.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9 34 49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9 32 10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9.29.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 9.30.05 PM.png ''Welcome to the DreamWorks: Dragons Wiki! The wiki which contains anything about the HTTYD TV Series! Welcome! ''DreamWorks: Dragons Wiki is a source of information for everything related to the the American TV show- "DreamWorks Dragons: The Series" which airs on Cartoon Network every Wednesday, 8:00/7:00c, and every Saturday at the same time in Australia. Here, you can find, create and edit articles on Dragons. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit articles, so we can all work together for creating a comprehensive database DreamWorks Dragons fans. (Note: This Wiki is new, so it's currently under construction, but we're working on it.) About the Show DreamWorks Dragons (known in early development as Dragons: The Series) is an American computer-animated TV show airing on Cartoon Network based on the 2010 film How To Train Your Dragon. The series serves as a bridge between the first film and its 2014 sequel. A one hour preview consisting of two episodes aired on August 7, 2012, with the official premiere of the series on September 4, 2012. A total of 40 episodes will air during the first and the second season. The second season will have the new subtitle of Defenders of Berk, replacing season 1's subtitle Riders of Berk. The series features Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Christopher Mintz Plasse, T.J. Miller and David Tennant reprising their roles from the How to Train Your Dragon film. New cast members includes Julie Marcus as Ruffnut (who was previously voiced by Kristen Wiig), Zack Pearlman as Snotlout (who was previously voiced by Jonah Hill), Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch (who was previously voiced by Craig Ferguson), and Nolan North as Stoick the Vast (who was previously voiced by Gerard Butler) Explore the Wiki Valuable/Famous Pages: These pages are locked/protected from vandals, they are also the main pages of this wiki. Toothless Night Fury Deadly Nadder Monstrous Nightmare Gronckle Hideous Zippleback Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III More coming soon. Need help? Do you need help with something on the wiki? Feel free to ask one of the 5 bureaucrats of this wiki! Electric Skrill - Mighty founder of this wiki, also a SuperSkrill. SirSkrill - A powerful SuperSkrill and Administrator. This SuperSkrill is one of the most helpful people you can find on this wiki. Toothless the Nightfury - Administrator, Chat Moderator. Spark the night fury - Helpful administrator and bureaucat! Work super hard and you might become one soon! :-) Featured Article of the month Ⓦⓗⓘⓢⓟⓔⓡⓘⓝⓖ Ⓓⓔⓐⓣⓗ Rules These rules are serious and must be obeyed. If they are not, you will be blocked. Next to the rules, there will be a block time, which means how long blocks will last from the rule that is disobeyed. *Do not ask to be admin. (Block time: Around a week.) *Do not vandalize pages. (Block time: Can go from a day to a year.) *Do not spam other people's talk pages. (Block time: 2 weeks.) *Do not abuse people. (Block time: Could be anything.) *Do not edit admin profiles. (Block time: From 5 years to Forever.) *Do not edit other people's profile.(Block time: 2 days.) *Do not use foul language. (Block time: 3 days.) *Do not put "In the film" or something. This wiki is only for the series. (Block time: No blocks until 5 warinings then it is 5 hours.) *Do please source articles if you are using pictures or info from them. Examples are How To Train Your Dragon wiki and Berk's Grapevine. (Block time:1 day.) *Do not comment on other people's talk page to "change it back" after they edited a page. (Block time: 3 warnings, then blocked for 1 month.) Did You Know.... * Astrid's home life and family will be touched on in Dragons: Defenders of Berk. * Dagur the Deranged, the chief of the Berserkers who made his first appearance in Episode 15- Twinsanity, will play a bigger role in Defenders of Berk. * More on Hiccup's mother will be covered in Defenders of Berk. * Gobber may be getting his own dragon, no say on what it might be like. * Skrills will most likely appear in Defenders Of Berk. It is unknown if the Timberjack or Snaptrapper will appear too. * Lots and lots of new dragons will make an appearance next season. * Alvin will name his new dragon in Defenders Of Berk. * Defenders Of Berk may aire it's first episode on September 10, 2013! * Alvin The Treachurous might change his name to something more terrifying than Treacherous! Poll Do you like this show? Yes, I love it! No, I hate it. It's alright... I really don't know yet... Other Wikis Here are some other wikis related to this one! *http://httyd-universe.wikia.com/wiki/HTTYD_Universe_Wiki *http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Wiki Category:Browse